Café de medianoche
by Deih
Summary: —Bueno... nada mejor que un café de medianoche, ¿no? Sobre todo si estás acompañado. / —Ciertamente, es mucho mejor cuando estás con la persona que amas.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Esta historia participa en el topic del mes de Noviembre del foro La Torre Stark por el cumpleaños de Natasha.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dio una, dos, tres, hasta cuatro vueltas en la mullida cama. A veces llevaba sus manos a su estómago, otras a su cabeza; formaba muecas, intentaba definir alguna figura en la completa oscuridad de la habitación. Pero no, no dormía. No podía.

Se sentía fuera de lugar, pequeña, indefensa. Por primera vez en su vida una misión lograba tocarla, mejor dicho, las palabras que alguien decía lograban llegar a su corazón. Creyó que eso jamás volvería a pasar, y ahora estaba allí, en uno de los cuartos de la Torre Stark sin poder dormir.

 _—¿Crees que jugar a ser el héroe te salvará de tu miseria?_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, cubriendo sus oídos como si la asquerosa voz de aquel hombre aún retumbara en las paredes.

 _—Todos ustedes morirán en algún momento. La palabra ''familia'' no existe en sus diccionarios, jamás existirá._

Mordió su labio inferior, la furia recorriendo sus venas. ¡¿Y qué demonios sabía?!

 _—Incluido el doctorcit-_

Sonrió. Las últimas palabras del sujeto fueron cortadas por la bala de su arma, inscrustándose en su cráneo.

Con una ligera capa de sudor, decidió levantarse y darse una ducha. Necesitaba refrescar su cuerpo, sus ideas, todo pensamiento; sin embargo, al salir ya con una fina bata de seda, su cabello tan rojo como el fuego mojado y con pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo por sus hombros, no se sintió ni mejor ni peor de lo que ya estaba.

Suspiró, más molesta consigo misma que con el mundo, y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras con sigilo, pudiendo moverse a la perfección en la oscuridad gracias a su memoria y dotes propios de espía. La cocina fue el primer lugar que surcó su mente y no dudó en dirigirse allí, encendiendo las luces.

—Señorita Romanoff —saludó JARVIS—, disculpe mi atrevimiento, ¿Insomnio?

—Algo parecido... —murmuró, sin sorprenderse realmente de que la IA estuviera activa.

—El Señor Rogers obligó al Señor Stark a dormir, actualmente solo usted y el doctor Banner se encuentran despiertos —informó—. ¿Desea que le notifique?

—¿Por qué está...? No, gracias —resopló, no hacía falta preguntar aquello. Bruce era peor que Tony—. ¿Alguna recomendación? —agregó luego de unos segundos, una tierna sonrisa que pocas veces dejaba ver formándose en sus labios.

—Por supuesto. Tal vez un café le haga bien —respondió al instante, su voz con aquel tinte amable que le caracterizaba—. Ha dejado su libro en la encimera, por si desea distraerse.

Murmuró un tenue agradecimiento y se acercó para prepararse un humeante café. Lo dejó sobre la mesada y tomó el pesado libro que Bruce le había regalado en su pasado cumpleaños, aquel era el segundo año que vivía junto a los Vengadores. Y se sentía tan bien, se sentía como una verdadera familia. Tal vez por ese motivo las palabras del enemigo que asesinó calaban tan hondo en su corazón, porque no quería que todo fuera una ilusión.

Se sentó, sintiéndose sola por unos instantes; mas fue algo fugaz, ya que JARVIS susurró _De nada_ , como si supiera los pensamientos que surcaban su mente, los estragos que hacía su imaginación.

—Tony ha hecho algo bueno, al menos —rió contra la pequeña taza, dando un sorbo antes de concentrarse en la lectura.

Sus ojos se movían con lentitud, intentando captar la esencia de cada palabra; pero parecía que su concentración tampoco quería ayudar aquella noche. Estaba empezando a frustrarse, su ceño a fruncirse. Estaba segura que tendría ojeras, y ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabía si tenía alguna misión al día siguiente.

La taza de café se vació, un sabor amargo haciéndole sentir peor. No le gustó, y seguía sin poder dormir.

— _Esto es un..._ —siseó en otro idioma.

—¿Natasha?

Levantó la vista casi al instante, sorprendida. La tímida figura de Banner se dejaba ver en el marco de la cocina, éste estaba acomodando sus lentes de forma nerviosa, dejando notar su confusión a través de su expresión.

—Bruce —saludó, sintiendo su corazón comenzar a latir con normalidad, sin doler tanto—. ¿Aún en tu laboratorio?

—De hecho... estaba por ir a mi habitación —respondió, dudando unos instantes antes de entrar por completo para preparar otro café—. ¿Quieres otro? —preguntó con amabilidad.

La pelirroja asintió, corriendo un poco su tacita para que Banner la tomara. Entonces, se permitió apoyar su codo en la mesada y su mentón en su mano, observando entretenida los movimientos del científico. Sí, eso necesitaba. La presencia de él hacía que se sintiera mejor, ¿cómo no pensarlo antes?

—¿No podías dormir? —cuestionó lo obvio, sentándose y dejando ambas tazas humeantes en la mesa.

—Problemas en mi última misión —asintió, susurrando un débil gracias acompañado de una hermosa sonrisa—. ¿Y tú? ¿Nuevo proyecto?

—Podría decirse —dudó—. Bueno... nada mejor que un café de medianoche, ¿no? Sobre todo si estás acompañado —rió, y Natasha no tardó en acompañarle poco después.

—¿Eso quiere decir que mi presencia es de su agrado, Doctor? —sonrió, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesada. Mentiría si dijera que no sintió un fuerte golpeteo en su corazón al notar el sutil sonrojo que adornó las mejillas de Bruce.

—Sabe que... siempre es de mi agrado —lo último lo dijo en un tono tan bajo, que no hizo sino causarle más ternura a la pelirroja. Ésta no lo pensó ni un segundo más, estirando su diestra para tomar la de Banner luego de dejar el libro a un lado.

—Ciertamente —con su mano disponible, dio un pequeño sorbo a su café. Esta vez ya no tenía el mismo sabor amargo de antes, un toque dulce inundó su paladar—, es mucho mejor cuando estás con la persona que amas.

Sus palabras terminaron, sus miradas chocaron. Bruce terminó por relajarse, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la espía. Romanoff ensanchó su sonrisa, y volvió a inclinarse un poco más para buscar los labios ajenos. Banner no dudó en acercarse también, terminando por juntar sus labios con los rojizos de Natasha.

Lo que empezó como un beso inocente, prosiguió como un contacto ardiente. Los labios encajando cual piezas de rompecabezas, el sabor del café siendo saboreado por ambos. Amargo, dulce, adictivo. Suave, caliente, perfecto.

—Ya es media noche —murmuró sobre los labios de la mujer, subiendo su diestra para acariciar su mejilla con ternura.

—Fue un buen café —agregó Natasha, terminando por cansarse de la posición. Corrió las tazas y se subió sobre la mesada, todo con el fin de rodear el cuello del científico y tenerlo más cerca.

Por supuesto que no lo hizo para ponerlo más nervioso, mucho menos para verlo todavía más rojo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —esta vez fue el turno de Bruce para sonreír con dulzura, llevando sus manos a las caderas de la pelirroja para acercarla más a él. Bastó levantar un poco más su cabeza para besar sus labios nuevamente, rodeándola en un abrazo protector— ...mi amor —agregó, completamente avergonzado.

Y Natasha no supo si llorar, reír, quedarse en silencio o...

Amarlo más.

 _Gracias._


End file.
